


Blush

by northerngirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, Femlash, Fluffy, One Shot, happy girls are happy and also gay, rated g for gay, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/northerngirl
Summary: Margaery offers to help Sansa get ready before a feast, and Sansa happily takes her up on her offer.





	Blush

Sansa took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Margaery’s bedchambers. A handmaiden opened the door, the scent of rose in the air. “Lady Sansa,” the girl said with a small bow.

Margaery turned around as another maid fussed with her hair. “Sansa!” she said excitedly. She stood and strolled across the room to Sansa. She took Sansa’s hands in hers. “It’s so good to see you. How are you, love?”

“I’m fine, how are you?” Margaery was glowing, her hair falling in waves down her back, dressed in a light green gown that hugged every curve. “I love your dress.”

She laughed silently. “Thank you, Sansa. You can borrow one of mine if you’d like.”

“You’re too kind, I couldn’t--”

“Please, I have plenty. Besides, we want to show a little of your beautiful body to your husband at the feast tonight, don’t you think?” 

Tyrion. She had not been thinking of him at all, and her stomach fell to her feet when she thought about sharing chambers with him once again tonight. She forced a smile.“I’d like that very much, thank you.”

Margaery dropped her hands. “Good. Come, sit. Elinor will do your hair.” Sansa followed Margaery across the room to sit in the cushioned chair in front of the vanity. Elinor began brushing through her hair. Her touch was a little rough, but Sansa didn’t say anything. She found herself looking at Margaery in the mirror as the other girl slipped out of the satin dress she had been wearing and stood in the middle of the room in only her corset and slip. A maid helped her into a sky blue gown that was cut low in the front and printed with golden roses. Margaery made eye contact with Sansa in the mirror and Sansa quickly looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. The maid soon finished twisting her hair into a long, simple braid down her back. 

“Get my green dress for Sansa,” Margaery told another maid. “The one I wore on my fourteenth name day.” The maid fetched it and Margaery took it from her. “Thank you.” Sansa stood and Margaery held it up in front of her in the mirror. “Perfect.”

Elinor helped Sansa change into the glimmering gown out of her own purple one. She felt Margaery’s eyes on her and kept herself busy with the small gold buttons that went all the way up the flowy sleeves. “Turn,” Margaery commanded. Sansa did as she was bid. “We need to do something about your hair.” She turned to the three other women. “Leave us.”

“You don’t have to, you’ve done so much already.”

Margaery grinned. “It’s my pleasure. Sit, sweet girl.” She undid Sansa’s braid without tugging her hair. She leaned closer to the younger girl’s ear. “How are things going with Tyrion?”

“Oh. They’re, uh, going fine.” In truth, Sansa had been avoiding her husband as much as possible in the fortnight following their wedding. They had had short conversations and exchanged pleasantries when in the presence of others, but she shared as little time alone with him as she could. They still had not shared a bed. Sansa hoped they never would, though she knew it was a foolish hope.

“And in bed?”

“We...have not yet shared a bed,” she replied slowly. She had heard rumors about Margaery and wondered from time to time if they were true. She felt almost embarrassed, a married woman who had not shared her husband’s company at night. 

“Soon you will,” Margaery said, back to twisting Sansa’s hair. “This dress may help.”

“I’m not sure I want help,” Sansa blurted. 

Margaery laughed. “No, perhaps not. But it gets easier.”

“Even with  _ him _ ?”

“Even with him.” Margaery’s finger’s moved expertly through Sansa’s waves and she tried not to shudder when the other girl’s hands grazed her neck. She wove strands from the top into a crown on Sansa’s head and let the rest fall below her waist. A few moments later, she announced she was finished. She looked in the mirror at a different woman. With her hair like Margaery’s and her dress, she almost believed she could be as brave as her.

“I love it.” She looked up at Margaery, still standing over her. “Thank you.” Sansa smiled, looking down as she stood. She pulled at the neckline on her dress when she became suddenly aware of the skin the dress left bare.

Margaery tugged at the dress from the waist, smoothing it down. “No,” she said, understanding in her voice. The dress straightened, the golden Lannister necklace sitting on her chest, and her heart was beating fast. Margaery turned and grabbed a small pot from her vanity. She opened the jar and dipped her fingers in the rouge, taking only a little. Sansa didn’t think she needed to feign her blush, but she stood still as Margaery dabbed it gently on each of her cheeks and rubbed it in. “There. You look like a real woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are so cute i wanna die omg  
> i've been in such a sansaery mood lately, i hope you like this!!


End file.
